Christmas Helpers
by Twitched
Summary: Most Eleven and Twelve year olds still believe in Santa, who are the older years to discourage that?


Sirius grumbled as he got yet another paper cut, "This isn't fun anymore."

"It isn't supposed to be," Remus reminded him as he grabbed a new letter out of the stack.

Every year a new crowd of children entered Hogwarts, and as many know children believe in Father Christmas still. While away at school they try to keep this belief, so the older years were forced –quite literally in this case -to play Santa. Getting hold of the letters to Santa they had the younger years write, shopping for what they could get that was on the list, and trying to wrap them all before Christmas.

Some years the older students volunteered, some years the house's came together to decide what houses would cover which holidays, this year however? Sirius, Remus and James had been drafted as a detention punishment. Honestly, it's not like they had meant to set Snape on fire.  
And knowing that the three boys couldn't be trusted alone to take care of Christmas presents Lily had been appointed by McGonagall to watch over them.

"Christmas is supposed to be fun." James disagreed with Remus.

"Well, this is supposed to be a punishment."

"It will be more fun when we get to buy the presents!" Sirius cheered up a bit despite the many paper cuts, "We'll get to buy out the Quiditch store!"

"You can't just buy Quiditch gear!" Lily scolded Sirius, "Not all children like Quiditch."

Sirius gasped loudly, "That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Remus told him agreeing with Lily, "Especially girls. You've got Barbie Dolls on the list too you know. Along with G.I. Joes, teddy bears and books."

"Books? Who wants books for Christmas?" said James with distaste.

"A lot of people." Lily said defensively, "Hand me another letter."

It took them over two hours to sort through all the letters and compile a list for shopping.

"Okay, Remus and I will go buy what we need tomorrow." Lily said.

"What? How come Sirius and I can't go?" James whined.

"Because I don' trust the two of you with procuring children's toys. Especially muggle toys and well any toy non Quiditch related." Lily said sardonically.

The two just glared.

In the end it appeared Lily was right in her distrust of the boys when it came to the toys they'd gathered as she found out when she left them alone long enough to go talk to McGonagall about the list.

"These are rather funny aren't they?" Sirius asked as he looked over one of the muggle dolls, "They don't even move."

"They aren't supposed to." Remus told him.

"Why not?" Sirius twirled the doll in his hands, "My cousins had dolls growing up, they moved though. And weren't plastic."

"They're muggle dolls." James said, as if that explained it all.

"Hey, this one looks like me!" Sirius said holding up one of the G.I. Joes he was supposed to be wrapping.

"A bit. It's also got your brains. "Remus commented.

"Yeah it-HEY!"

"Guess this one is me then," James grinned holding up a different doll.

The two shared a grin as a simultaneous idea occurred. Remus saw the look that passed between them and groaned, so much for being done before midnight!

By time Lily arrived back James and Sirius had amassed a doll army on either side of the room. Well, James had a marching G.I. Joe army, it appeared however that Sirius had made himself a harem judging by the way the Barbie's were swaying as they walked and the G.I. Joe he had designated himself was acting.

Even Remus had gotten in on it, as he currently had two teddy bears wobbling around handing him wrapping paper and tape.

"Can't you lot behave for 10 minutes?" Lily asked in exasperation as James' Army began what looked like a mock battle.

"Define 'behave' as that covers a lot of territory." James grinned in a way he assumed was dashing.

"Behave like normal humans."

"Oh, then no."

"You need to take the charms off of those so we can wrap them." Lily said.

"Aww, but my army!"

"We'll get you some dolls you can play with later Potter."

James realizing he was indeed playing with dolls quickly waved his wand and rid the spells he had set up on the G.I. Joes causing them to drop where they stood.

Sirius let out an exaggerated sigh, but his doll collection collapsed to the ground also.

"Thank you."

Remus looked abashed and quickly took his charms off of the teddy bears.

They worked in relative silence for a few minutes until Lily got to the G.I. Joe that Sirius had been playing with.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled turning red.

"What?" Sirius looked up curiously.

"I said ALL the charms!"

"I did." Sirius told her looking a bit confused.

Lily closed her eyes and counted to 10, "Black, children's dolls aren't supposed to be anatomically correct."

Merlin it was going to be a long night.


End file.
